


When It's All Over, I'll Let You Know

by satanibrahimovic



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanibrahimovic/pseuds/satanibrahimovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz was hurting and there was nothing more that you wanted as to bring him relief, even if it meant taking his pain onto yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's All Over, I'll Let You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, everyone! Hope you're all enjoying the holiday! Please accept this seasoning with everyone's favorite salt shaker of a husband~! Enjoy! ー( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

The morning after.

For most of his dating life, such an occurrence was a time to relax and splurge on a waffle breakfast for two. It was when he could lean against the doorway, waving his lover of the evening goodbye while cheekily remarking about 'next time'. There would be no next time, of course. He had his fun. Now it was time to seek thrill from another.

Now however, he pleaded for 'next time', even if his pride and vengefulness kept him from admitting this.

It was going to be a rainy day at Mother Base. Still, the dark, heavy clouds were bright enough to make his eyes squint as he groggily arose from bed. The mattress felt a lot colder than usual.

As his vision cleared, he heard the sound of someone getting dressed. That person being you.

Without any further movement, Kaz merely laid on his side and watched you slip on your clothes, readying yourself to attend to your duties. He did so in silence, in muted satisfaction.

He remembered you fondly from those days with Militaires Sans Frontières. You were a researcher, your cute features still holding up until now. However, you carried a sense of innocence, one that was alluring yet something he didn't want to taint. Not yet. Still, he didn't refrain from teasing you, enjoying how flustered you would become when he flirted with you.

Those were happier times. But now...

Looking at the bruises on your hips and the red marks left on your shoulder blades, Kaz wouldn't consider them as the impressions of a very rowdy yet passionate night--not like before when he was a known Casanova--but acknowledgement that he was taking out his aggressions on you. The desire for revenge consumed his desire for pure intimacy.

He wasn't the suave romantic that always knew how to make you blush. Not anymore. And yet, despite all this, you still offered him genuine smiles, affectionate kisses to his forehead in the privacy of his room, and willingly took the brunt of his anger, doing everything joyously. Were you simply that desperate for affection that you would seek it from him, of all people? Or was this something more, something that he couldn't fathom?

_"K-Kaz...I..."_

The way you breathed out his name last night made him shudder. Pondering about your words more, he wondered if you wanted to tell him something, just before his hand grabbed onto your hip harder as he growled for you to ride him faster.

Kaz always thought that he'd never get tired of the chase, the evening spent getting to know a person before leading the way to the bed, the morning after. Now, he wanted you to say his name, but with more meaning.

Shutting his eyes and continuing to feign sleep, he waited until he heard the door open and close, not before he felt your lips press against his forehead, the sweet murmur of "Sleep well, Kaz. I love you" left to ring in his ears.

His eyes shot wide open, just before a bittersweet smirk formed on his lips. Now it all made sense.

Your intention was clear. You were simply in love.

Now begged the question was how he viewed you. Was it merely his means of physical comfort, or relief that extended far beyond mere skin to skin contact?

\-------------------

Running in the rain may seem like a carefree ideal, but really, such a moment only made your day worse.

As one of the few staff members on Mother Base with teaching credentials, you were returning from your classes with the Mbele Squad and, unfortunately, Eli. You were positive that the bratty blonde was the reason why your umbrella had gone missing, and why you were strongly considering to never have kids.

Though, if Kaz was ever willing...

Your feet nearly skidded across the slippery metallic floor. How could you be thinking about a family with him when your relationship was purely meant to be physical? Really, your situation with Kaz was all you could ever hope and despair over. You were with him, but it was clear that he only saw you as nothing more than someone for him to vent out his frustrations.

It felt good to be useful to him. But you would feel better knowing that he loved you.

The great thing about rain was how your tears could easily be hidden. Even so, you still made your way back to his room. Back to the place where you felt so needed, but knew it was for all the wrong reasons.

Or so you thought.

The sky was dark and approaching night at this time. Knocking on the door before entering inside, you noted that the room was dimly lit, the source being the small lamp on his desk. However, you couldn't focus too much on your surroundings, as your lips were suddenly captured by Kaz's.

He shut the door close by pressing you against it. The overwhelming heat he exuded made you realize that he was still as bare as you had left him--save for his boxer-briefs--though he was now using his prosthetic leg.

"Kaz?" You could barely get his name past your lips with how fervently he was kissing you. It was different this time. There was a neediness to this contact, but not out of desire to release his fury, but to simply have your taste on his lips.

Never to deny his affection, your arms wrapped around his neck as you welcomed his forwardness.

"It was getting cold without you," he finally spoke up, groaning softly while speaking in-between the short moments he would pull away.

Supporting himself with his cane, he leaned back slightly to survey your soaked appearance. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses, which allowed you to see the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Hmm, you're all wet," he chuckled, a grin you had not seen in so long forming on his features. "Was it because of the rain, or me?"

You honestly felt like you could cry. This was the side to Kaz that you loved, that you hoped to somehow bring back while helping him through all this inner-turmoil.

Seeing your weepy expression, his features softened as he brought his lips to your cheeks. "I know I've done more harm than good to you. Even though you still stay so sweet and loving to me." His face buried into your neck, nuzzling your skin softly. "I can't be anymore grateful to you, sweetheart. I've got a long ways to go before I can just...move on, but I want to at least be better to you. You deserve more outta me." 

Your hands reached for his cheeks, feeling the light prickling of his stubble. Though your eyes remained glossy, you smiled affectionately as you remarked, "I'm holding you to that, Kazuhira."

He let out a sigh of pure bliss, "Again. Say it again."

His lips claimed yours once more.

It took much fumbling and a few prevented falls but you both managed to find your way to his bed. Kaz sat on the edge of the mattress watching as you carefully set his cane aside. His eyes remained on your form as you stripped to become as equally exposed as he was. He had seen you naked plenty of times, though he didn't know every single detail to your body as he would have liked.

There was a comforting silence in the air, the outside downpour setting the perfect ambiance.

"Sit here," his voice rumbled in a purr while gesturing to his lap. "I want a good look at you."

You weren't going to disobey the command of your superior.

Seeing your body's outline in the faint glow of the lamp made you look all the more alluring. His hand traced over your side, traveled along your skin, cupped between your thighs. You shivered from how his gaze roamed over your body, delighting from its intensity. Feeling his hard cock press against your lower half only intensified your need for him.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he groaned fully before capturing your lips in another scorching kiss. His hand reached for your bottom and squeezed while he drew back, a wide grin plastered on his face, "And I get to have you all to myself."

At this point, neither of you could wait any longer. Feeling your tight warmth sink down his cock made him growl, a noise muffled by your lips meeting once more, his hand cradling the back of your head. He remained mindful of himself. Being gentle yet deliberate with the marks his mouth left on your skin. He buried his face between your breasts, tongue flittering out to twirl over your nipples, lips wrapping around the hardened skin.

While finding purchase on his shoulders, you set the rhythm, encouraged to go faster--even tease--by his hips bucking up against your own. He didn't complain, as he had been far too selfish with you all this time.

Kaz did have a word to hold up to after all.

It was going to be a cold night at Mother Base. Thankfully, you were the warmest you could ever be, nestled close against the sturdy chest of your lover while his hand rubbed circles along your back.

Gazing down at the peaceful yet serene expression on your features, Kaz looked forward to the morning after, along with the ones to come.


End file.
